Aventeer Vokar
khre'Enriov (Fleet Admiral) Aventeer Delon'Hatham Vokar the Second (full titles: Head of the House of Vokar and Commander of the Rihannsu Galae) (born August 7, 2290 in Ra'tleihfi, ch'Rhian) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Vokar is Underwood's primary alien, and has been portrayed by Bruce Payne ever since his inception in 2005. The name is based from the commander of the Romulan Imperial Navy in a Star Trek book called "Serpents Among the Ruins" by David R. George III, describing the Tomed Incident of 2311. Underwood wrote it out where this character is the elder Aventeer Vokar's son. Vokar's middle name, Delon'Hatham, means "Swift Predator" in the Romulan language. Through his marriage, he is a member of the noble House of Khellian. Origins Vokar is the son of the legendary fleet admiral of the same name who sparked the Tomed Incident in 2311. The incident was named for the elder Aventeer Vokar's flagship, the Tomed, which was responsible for a catastrophic event in the Foxtrot Sector. The elder Vokar died shortly thereafter, leaving his 21-year-old namesake without a family or a place to call home. So he decided to call the ships he served on as home, and the Empire became his family. It was here that his devotion to duty became clear cut, and his great love of the Empire as well. Vokar participated in various conflicts with the Klingons, including the Battle of Narendra III (in which the Federation starship Enterprise-C, defending the Klingon outpost, was destroyed by the four Romulan warbirds), the Khitomer Massacre, and other various actions against the "ridge-heads". Most recently (and successfully), Vokar, as a Commander in the Imperial Navy, participated in the Dominion War. When he came back, he found an Empire in chaos, and three years later, that chaos would become total anarchy... Shinzon and the Romulan Civil War Vokar was one of the few people to oppose the human clone Shinzon's plans against the Federation. A ship with a "perfect cloak" like the Scimitar would take all the honor out of a confrontation with the Federation. His contempt for Shinzon became even more apparent when the human-clone Praetor invited the Federation starship Enterprise-E to Romulus. The Romulan command was divided, but once Shinzon's true intent was planned and the cost to Romulan honor made clear, Vokar joined with Commanders Suran and Donatra in their efforts to end Shinzon's rule. Vokar handled the homefront duties, while Suran and Donatra joined the Enterprise in its duel with the Scimitar in the Basin Rift. Once the Scimitar was destroyed, all out civil war erupted, with no Praetor, no Senate, and no stable government. Out of these ashes, Vokar made a name for himself, trying to preserve his Empire. He helped a new Praetor solidify his power, and the Senate was reorganized once the last of the rebels were put down. Once the brief but violent civil war ended, Vokar had an encounter with a Starfleet general that would spark a rivalry lasting for the rest of their lives. Jonathan Ross, a lieutenant general, encountered Vokar's flagship, the ch'Rhian's Talons, supposedly on a mission of goodwill. Once Ross beamed onto the ship, he was imprisoned, which so enraged him that he demanded to see the commander, to meet him in personal combat. Vokar accepted. It became a battle of blades in the ship's gymnasium, and Ross narrowly defeated Vokar, but spared his life - a fact that Vokar vowed that Ross would regret. In exchange, Ross was allowed to go free. But his blade was accidentally left behind, and Vokar has kept it ever since - fully intending to kill his nemesis with it. Ascension, and Rumors Abound The following year, Vokar was promoted to Admiral, and became a senior commander in the Romulan Imperial Navy. As a member of the House of Khellian, he had the support of the nobility - though the "men of the people", like the noted Senator Pardek, often opposed the militarist Admiral because of the favoritism shown by the Khellian clan. After Pardek's death, the vocal opposition died with him. In 2405, Vokar was promoted to Fleet Admiral, and commander-in-chief of the Imperial Navy - again aided by his marriage into the House of Khellian. Family Aventeer Vokar married Arrhae Khellian, a member of a powerful Imperial house, in 2360. They have one son. *Galan (born 2363), commander in the Imperial Navy Category: RPG Category: Star Trek